Litanei eines Tanzes
by Vengari
Summary: Er erliegt ihrer Süße und kostest jede Einzelheit ihrer sonst versiegelten Hitze. Ein Tanz der Zungen - der Sinnlichkeit beginnt, umhüllt von der Schönheit der Nacht, die Fassaden bröckeln läßt..." HGSS [COMPLETE]


Disclaimer: Mmmm... was soll ich noch dazu sagen, eben nix meins!

Wollte eigentlich das 16. Kapitel von Prioritäten zu ende schreiben, aber irgendwie geisterte mir diese Idee im Kopf herum und sie ist nicht, wie erwartet in Stichpunkten auf meinem PC verschwunden. Ich konnte nicht anders.

Ich probiere mit diesem Text mal wieder eine andere Perspektive, Beschreibung – wie auch immer – aus. Wollte einfach mal sehen, was sich daraus ergibt und irgendwie gefällt mir diese mitunter einfache Abfolge.

.

**_Litanei eines Tanzes_**

.

Sauber geschnittene Fingernägel streichen schwarzes Haar zurück. Resignation des Abends, gesteigert durch dumpfe Töne, die sich zu einem unsichtbaren Nebel verweben. Abwesend streifen schwarze Augen über rotierende Körper, suchen keinen Halt, was beabsichtigt ist. Die Tanzfläche, besucht von unzählbaren Fußpaaren, die den Platz zum Treten suchen. Nur wenigen gelingt das Schweben.

Euphorisches Feiern, fernab von seinem Gemüt. Exakt zehn Jahre nach dem Rückzug der Dunkelheit, die ihre Spuren hinterließ.

Lächerliches Beweihräuchern eines Sieges.

Das halb gefüllte Glas, geschwenkt durch gelangweilte Bewegung, verströmt den verlangten Geruch, der Geschmacksnerven anregt. Feuchte auf die Zunge legt. Schwarz gekleideter Körper drängt sich in den Schatten der Gesellschaft. In einer Masse die ihre Individualität verliert. Gestalten umhüllt von anmaßendem Egoismus. Mundwinkel kräuseln sich. Er registriert groteskes Schulterklopfen. Geschwellte Brust, die ihm die Augen verdrehen läßt.

Der Blick geht erneut über die Gesellschaft, erspäht bekannte Gesichter, weit unter seinem eigenen Alter. Augen bleiben auf feminine Kurven stehen, heften sich an sie und verfolgen kleinste Bewegungen. Vergangene, fast verblaßte Erinnerungen schleichen sich ein, lassen sich jedoch mit gesehener Gestalt nicht mehr vereinbaren. Zehn Jahre verändern. Positiv.

Das Lächeln brennt sich in die Netzhaut, löst Instinkte aus. Männliche Instinkte. Instinkte der Werbung, die ihn aus dem Schatten der Wand reißen. Er verringert den Abstand, schreitet ungehört näher. Geschickt legen Finger abermals schwarzes Haar hinter das Ohr, während die Gedanken über erste Worte kreisen. Das Lächeln hält an, ein gutes Ohmen.

Männliche Lippen begrüßen verhalten, in einer angebrachten Anrede. Die jugendliche Körpersprache sendet Signale der Amüsierung aus, die ein Hauch des Schmeichelns verbirgt, bar jeglicher Kontaktfreude. Sein Gehör nimmt folgende Vokale erstaunt auf.

"Hermione für sie, Professor. Es ist lang her."

Seine Worten bieten den Vornamen an, während er geleertes Glas auf blütenweiße Tischdecke stellt, es ungeachtet zurückläßt.

"Dann Severus."

Belanglose Konversation setzt ein, die ihn in einer anderen Situation gelangweilt hätte. Dieses Mal, beim Blick in zimtfarbende Augen ist es anders. Wundervolle Locken schmeicheln ihr und haarige Struktur wird von schwarzen Pupillen erfaßt, was das Verlangen nach Berührung mit sich zieht. Der von feinem Stoff umhüllte Körper wiegt sich unbewußt im Takt. Wirkt zierlich, beinahe zerbrechlich. Seine Gestalt strahlt Interesse aus. Interesse an Worten, an Bewegungen, an ungeahnten Reaktionen.

Langsam greift die linke Hand nach ihrer, nachdem die Aufforderung lächelnd angenommen wurde. Führt den Körper auf das Parkett der musikalischen Hingabe. Hände legen sich um seine Hüfte, in seine angebotene Hand. Der Abstand zu ihr wird zur unschuldigen Berührung, während seine Finger Haut am Rücken berühren und gleichzeitig von braunen Haaren gestreichelt werden. Elektrische Schauer breiten sich aus, erfassen jede einzelne Faser.

Veränderung der Situation.

Festlichkeit wirkt plötzlich erträglich, mehr noch. Attraktiv. Konversation setzt erneut ein. Behutsam wechseln die Sätze, erklären grob vergangene Jahresabläufe. Schüchternes Lächeln fällt ihm hier und da entgegen, wird von seinen Augen aufgesogen, während ein bemerkenswertes Schweben zum betäubendem Takt beginnt. Körper lehnen sich mehr aneinander und ihre Finger entfernen sich aus seiner umschließenden Hand, wandern ebenfalls zu seiner Hüfte. Die verlassene umgreift ihre Gestalt, gesellt sich zur anderen, während sich der Takt verlangsamt. Seine Arme umschließen sie, verheißen Geborgenheit. Zeit spielt keine Rolle mehr, verstreicht unbemerkt im Angesicht ihrer Wonne. Ist ihm solch eine Wonne schon einmal entgegengebracht worden? Gewiß, doch lang verblaßt in seiner Erinnerung.

Phantasien setzten sich in seinen Gedanken fest. Phantasien, die beide Körper entkleiden, ganz selbstverständlich. Werden jedoch gebremst von zwei Augenpaaren, die sich auf seinen Rücken legen. Störend. Er wendet den Blick ab von ihrer Gestalt, sucht nach der Störung und nimmt weitere bekannte Gesichter wahr. Ein roter und ein schwarzer Schopf zeigen Unverständnis durch eindeutige Gesten. Es wird ignoriert. Auch sie beachtet die Mittelpunkte dieser gesetzten Feier nicht mehr. Läßt die Freunde zurück und fokussiert weiterhin seine Gestalt.

"Frische Luft, Hermione?"

Ein zustimmendes Nicken, bevor die Masse hinter sich gelassen wird. Beißende Kühle nagt an erhitzte Körper. Der Kontakt der Hände bleibt. Überbrückendes Gespräch über die Faszination der Nacht beginnt. Die Dunkelheit lockt Übermut und sprengt die Zurückhaltung. Die Pulsierende Gesellschaft fernab ihrer Gegenwart. Willkommen.

Ein abschließendes "Ja." bringt Schweigen. Schweigen, welches nach Reaktion verlangt.

Lippen treffen unverhofft aufeinander, stoppen zurechtgelegte Worte und entfachen ungeahnte Leidenschaft. Er erliegt ihrer Süße und kostest jede Einzelheit ihrer sonst versiegelten Hitze. Ein Tanz der Zungen - der Sinnlichkeit beginnt, umhüllt von der Schönheit der Nacht, die Fassaden bröckeln läßt. Explosionen des Verlangens. Hände wandern über unertastetes Gebiet, verhüllt durch lästig erscheinenden Stoff.

Langsam lösen sich Lippen voneinander und Augen treffen auf gleichgesinnte Gedanken.

"Komm mit auf unbeobachtetes Gelände."

Schweigende und ersehnte Zustimmung.

Ein zu lang erscheinender Gang in den vertrauten Mauern, die sie seit langem nicht mehr gesehen hat, beginnt. Angekommen in den Tiefen des Schlosses fällt die Tür ins Schloß und entfacht erneute Berührung, welche noch fremder Haut Freiheit verschafft, während sich die Gestalten zum nächtlichen Lager bewegen.

Weich fällt ihr Körper auf das kühle Material des Bettes, während Hände sie von dem Kleiderstoff befreien. Schwarze Augen, deren Facetten sich im Kerzenlicht brechen, streifen über ebenmäßige Haut. Lippen treffen auf wunderschöne Brüste, deren Knospen sich erheben und in ihm die gestaute Erregung entfachen – ihn mental entblößen. Hüften bäumen sich auf, suchen Nähe die nicht näher sein könnte und erneut treffen fordernde Lippen aufeinander.

Versunken in ihrer Unschuld, die imgrunde nicht mehr vorhanden ist, dennoch das Gefühl hinterläßt. Verschmelzung setzt ein, wenn auch noch nicht körperlich. Sie lächelt in seinen Kuß und streift die Hose von seinen Lenden. Gibt ihm mehr Spielraum. Er fühlt sich verstanden, ohne jeglicher Erklärung.

Männliche Lippen streifen über ihren Körper abwärts, senden Signale der Lust, welche nicht mehr aufgehalten werden können. Schwarzes Haar fliegt federleicht über ihre Haut, kitzelt ihren Bauchnabel, während sich seine Nase in ihren Bauch drückt, nach Luft fordert. Luft, die kaum noch die Lungen erreicht.

Seine Zunge dingt in sie ein, entlockt ihr süße Geräusche, die sich an den kahlen Wänden vervielfältigen und einen Teppich der Wahrnehmung stricken. Er liebt es. Seine feuchte Haut fährt über intime Lippen. Er memoriert ihren Geruch, wird ihn nie vergessen. Die zierliche Gestalt erschauert unter seinem Kontakt.

"Mehr."

Leise gesprochen. Eine Aufforderung, die seinen Körper durchfährt. Er entreißt sich ihres Schosses. Eine männliche Gestalt kostet ihren gesamten Kontakt aus. Haut auf Haut. Eine schier gezuckerte Präsens und er dringt ungehalten in sie ein. Ersehnte Aufnahme. Der Rhythmus wird gesteigert. Grazilität drückt sich perfekt entgegen. Erwidert sein Verlangen.

Ein anfänglich erzwungener Abend entlädt sich in Vollkommenheit.

Sein Name auf ihren Lippen bringt das Funkeln zurück in seine Augen, in seine Schwärze, in seine Seele.

Stille.

Schwelgen in der Reinheit der gegebenen Wärme. Der Atem reguliert sich, doch der süße Geruch bleibt, legt sich unaufhaltsam in jede winzige Ecke des Raumes. Gewollt.

Ihre hinreißende Stimme dringt an sein Ohr, läßt ihn innerlich strahlen.

"Kann ich dich wiedersehen?"

"Gewiß."

Ein gemeinsames Lächeln stellt sich ein.

"Morgen?"

"Mit Bestimmtheit, mein Herz."

Die letzten Worte liebkosen die Sinne und bringen die nächtliche Ruhe. Ruhe, welche durch die Wärme eines anderen Körpers unbekannte Tiefe erlangt.

.

.......................................................................................................................................................

.

Gut, mal was ganz anderes. Muß mich für eventuelle Fehler entschuldigen, es ist verdammt spät/früh und ich habe diesen Text nicht betan lassen. Vielleicht nicht gerade sinnvoll, aber ich wollte es unbedingt noch in dieser Nacht ins Netz werfen, bevor ich mich am nächsten Tag wieder anders entscheide und die Story in meiner Datenbank verstaubt.

Würde mich sehr über Feetback freuen, weil es eine Schreibweise ist, die ich das erst Mal ausprobiert habe. Also was denkt ihr?

Hugs&Kisses

Vengari


End file.
